What May Come Tomorrow
by RenegadeBookRebel
Summary: Being a mechanic in the Resistance is nothing new for Amara, not even dealing with her childhood friends antics. Not to mention, she's raising her five year old daughter. The father? He's always been there. A series of events take place that put her in danger. Will she survive?
1. How it all started

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

"Hey, are you two just going to leave the repairing to me or are you going to stop looking at her and help?" Peering at the two new mechanics, I gave them a severe look.

"Yes ma'am." They both replied, resuming their work on two other X-wings.

"Gotta admit, Dameron has a nice one." Karim said.

" A nurse too at that." Queth replied to his friend.

"Bunch of good for nothings." I mumbled, finishing the repairs on Poe's fighter.

"Hey, Amara, you about done with my fighter?" Looking down, I could see Poe and what was her name? Oh, Calliope, hand in hand.

"Just finished, actually. Why do you ask?" I need said, replacing the cover for the engine. Grabbing my tool box, I made my way down the ladder.

"I promised Cali here that I'd take her for a quick flight once I got back."

"Well, it's done, so if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and going to take a nap." Pushing past him, I made my way to my small room in the base.

"I'll see you later at dinner then!" He called back.

"Yeah, whatever you say Dameron!" I shot back, glad I'd be getting some time with him and Shara on my birthday.

 **After taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank, I snuggled under my blankets, sleep finally came. I dreamt of my sister, of Kylo Ren, Poe, and my daughter. Until something poked my cheeks.**

"Hey, this little monkey insisted I come with her to wake you up." Opening my eyes, I not only saw my five year old, but Poe too.

"Nu-uh!" Shara replied, crossing her small arms and stuck her tongue out at him. "Mommy, you believe me, right?" She turned her brown eyes to me and gave me her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry Poe, but we all know once she gives those eyes, she'll win." I replied, shrugging.

"Traitor." He replied, giving her a betrayed look, causing her to get off the bed and hugging his legs.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dameron!" She cried.

"Yeah, I know you are monkey." He smiled, then lifted her up. While he did that, I pulled the cover off of me and managed to get out of bed.

"Why don't the three of us go and get some dinner?" He asked, once I got a pair of shoes on and my hair in a bun.

"Sure." I replied,holding the door open for Poe as he carried Shara over his shoulder, who laughed as he tickled her sides.


	2. The Generals offer

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

"Before we get to the cantina, General Organa has requested your presence."

"What for?" I asked, wondering why the General requested a mechanic.

" She wouldn't tell me." He replied.

Once we reached the control room, he opted to wait for me, while keeping Shara occupied.

"General, you asked for me?" I asked once I was inside the room.

"Yes ,there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is Serena alright? " I replied.

"Your sister is alright. But the reason why I called you here is that we have an old base on Hoth and we need an experienced mechanic like you to get things running better and to teach the new mechanics that we may recruit. It'll be about a week; once you and a few others get there, the base will contact us about your arrival."

"But what about my daughter? I mean, she's got her friends here and something may happen on my way there, if I do go,and I don't want anything happening to her. Giving me a hug, she laughed." "You have nothing to worry about; Finn and Rey seem to be fond of Shara, so why not ask them?" Looking at her, I nodded. "And another thing, you can call me Leia since you're practically family."

"Thank you." I said as she let me go.

"If there's ever a time when you need someone to talk to, you and Shara can come to me, alright?" Nodding my head, she dismissed me with a wave of her hand. Once I got back out in the hall, Poe was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Finn and Rey were squatting in front of a crying Shara. I was about to ask,but Finn beat me to it.

"He's with Calliope." Finn answered before I could get anything out.

"Of course, how silly of me." I knew Calliope never liked me or Shara when she first saw us. "Anyways, I'm going to grab a quick bite with Shara and then finish some things up at the hangar, you wanna join?"

"As much as we would like to, we've got some repairs that need to be made on the Millennium Falcon." Rey replied, giving me an apologetic smile.

"That's fine; I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Waving as they left, I let my smile melt away. "It's just another day." I murmured as I headed to the cantina, Shara holding onto my hand, her face still red from crying.

After getting a tray of food for Shara and I, I surveyed the sea of resistance members until my gaze landed on a familiar pilot.

"You just going to stand there drooling?" Jessika asked as she and Snap stood on either side of me, Shara eyeing each of them.

"Ha, funny." I said dryly.

" As much as we'd like to stay and chat, we've got somewhere to be. But you enjoy the rest of your night." Snap patted Shara on the head as he and Jessika headed over to Poe, his girlfriend, and their friends. Sighing, I went with Shara and our food and sat down at an empty table and that's when the chanting of happy birthday came from Poe's table. Glancing up, I saw everyone in the cantina surrounding the table. I briefly remembered Poe talking to me about what women like and all that. As soon as I stood up with the tray, I could see the scene better; it was Calliope's birthday then too. How nice. Ignoring the event that was going on, I went and threw my tray away, then proceeded to head back to get Shara and then we went outside and headed to the hangar to distract myself from the hurt and anger I was feeling at the moment.


	3. The birthday party that went bad

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

The beeping of a very familiar droid and the laughter of a small child broke me out of my thoughts as I continued taking inventory of parts.

"Hey, BB-8, what brings you out here? You're missing a great party from what I saw." Beeping back at me, I climbed down to where he and my little girl sat.

"You have something for me?" Turning, the droid rolled outside. Setting down my data-pad, I followed him with Shara until we reached the droids repair shop, where I was greeted by a few droids I had fixed when I got here. Even Rey and Finn were there, a cupcake sitting on one of the tables and some music from Yavin 4 playing in the background.

"BB-8, along with Finn and I, decided to throw you a small party," Rey said, letting go of Finn's hand to hug me.

"Aww, you guys are the best." I let go of Rey as BB-8 beeped in happiness and Shara turned to hug me. "Happy birthday mommy!" She smiled up at me.

"Thanks sweetheart -" I started until a new voice interrupted. "BB-8, so this is where you went." Shara let go of me so she could see who the visitor was. "Hey," noticing me and the other three organic life forms, he continued, " you four missed a great party!" Of course, he was super intoxicated. The droid beeped at him and went over by my feet.

"What's up with you?" He asked, coming over by the five of us and crouching to the droids level. Picking the cupcake from its spot,and grabbing Shara's hand with the other, I thanked everyone a good night. Finn handed Shara a small package as both he and Rey also wished us a good night.

"No good night for me? I'm hurt Amara." He put his hand over his heart and faked it to be hurt.

"By the maker Poe, you're the one who's hurt?!" I couldn't hold it in any longer; pretending everything was just as it was before Calliope arrived six months ago.

"Woah, sweetheart, what's the matter?" He asked, standing up and facing me.

"Poe, man, it was her birthday." Finn replied,wrapping an arm around Rey's waist. All the other droids had left, leaving me, Finn, Rey,Poe, and BB-8 alone.

" By the maker, Amara, I'm sorry I forgot, I was-"

" How long have we been friends Poe?" I cut him off.

"Could we not do this?Especially in front of the brat." He groaned in annoyance. Looking down at Shara, I could see her eyes starting to water.

"My daughter is no brat, Poe. We've known each other for twenty years, so why her?"

" Amara, you're upset,so please, just don't bring her into this."

" Damned right I will. Ever since she came here, you forgot your promise!" I shot back.

" You're jealous. Every time I went out with a girl, you were jealous."

"Poe, I suggest you calm yourself before you cross that line and you won't be able to go back." Finn warned.

"No, I think she should hear what I have to say. You've always been jealous of all those pretty girls I went out with back home. So you want to know why her? Because she's what every guy on base wants; she's nicer than you, and not to mention she's easier to talk to. How I wish you two weren't here right now. I've clearly made the mistake of being you and that brat's friend."

" You don't mean that Poe." Rey said.

"Damn right I do. Every. Single. Word."

"Be careful what you wish for Dameron." Looking him in the eyes, ignoring the tears escaping my eyes. "It just might come true." If that's the way he felt, fine. I'd take the option to leave D'Qar and try to forget him. I let BB-8 lead me and Shara to our room as Finn and Rey gave Poe an earful.


	4. Aftermath of said party

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

The next day, I didn't leave my room. Rey offered to take Shara for the day. I was too upset, and quite frankly, I didn't want to see Poe, or anyone else that we both knew. I once could go to Snap, Jessika, or my nurse friends, but once Calliope came, that all changed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I knew I wasn't good looking as any of my female friends. But did I care? Yeah, I did. I didn't answer the door, given I already knew who it was.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said last night, would you and Shara please forgive me?" When I didn't answer, he tried punching in my code to open the door. "Really? You changed the code?"

" Just leave her alone Poe. She'll be needing some space for a while." Finn said. Once they left, I started to cry.

I didn't go to dinner that night.

I woke up earlier than I ever had. After I showered and got dressed, leaving Shara to sleep a bit longer. She was still upset with Poe and like me, didn't want anything to do with him either. After I got a quick bite to eat, I then went to give Leia my answer.

" You sure you want to go?" She asked once I told her.

"Yeah, I think this is a good change for me." I tried to smile, but failed.

" Does your decision have something to do with a certain pilot?"

I knew I couldn't lie to her. "Yeah, we got in a really bad argument two nights ago over something stupid."

"Han and I were like that when we were your age. What was it about? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was my birthday; the same day as his girlfriends. This time, only the droids remembered, courtesy of BB-8, Finn, and Rey . I was hurt and angry that he forgot, given we grew up together. It just ended with him saying somethings, some that maybe was true and something that really hurt Shara too."I shrugged as if it was a silly incident.

"It'll be okay in the end; don't give up hope Amara." She smiled and hugged me. " You'll be leaving tomorrow morning,by the way. So I suggest you give your farewells before then."

"Will do, and Leia, thank you."I said, leaning back into the doorway of the control room.

"You too." She smiled.

After a few hours in the hangar and gathering my tool box, I went back to my room and packed what few items I had, except for the picture that was pinned on the wall, a pair of pajamas and an outfit for after I showered again. It was taken a few weeks after Shara,Poe, and I had arrived on D'Qar. We both had a copy, sadly Poe's disappeared a few months ago. Breaking out a small flask of the strong stuff I once drank on Yavin, I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, I started writing a farewell letter to Poe. Before sealing his letter away, I took off his mother's necklace that he gave me when I was eighteen.

 _Flashback:_

" _Amara, you have a visitor!" My sister called from the entrance of the small mechanics shop near the center of our small village. It was a few days after our mother had passed away; she proceeded my father who died when I was ten and Serena when she was eight. She would be leaving in two weeks to go back to her Jedi training with one of my dads old friend from his rebel days. She and his nephew had become close and started dating. Coming out from the back of the shop, I was greeted by the sight of my childhood friend._

" _What brings the great Poe Dameron to my humble little shop?" I asked, jokingly._

" _I have something for you." He said, somewhat nervously._

" _Poe,that's real nice of you, but it's just a relatively normal day." I replied._

" _It's your birthday, silly." My sister called out._

" _Really? Huh, with everything that's been going on, I must have forgotten."_

" _I came by your house to see if you wanted to hang out today, so your sister brought me here. Besides, you just lost your mother a few days ago, so it's okay." He replied._

" _She'll happily enjoy taking the day off; she'll meet you in half an hour at the cantina." I shot her a look, but she just smiled back at me._

 _After a few drinks, we just walked around, chatting about some silly things when he stopped a bit outside of the village and sat down on the hill that overlooked the forest as the suns set._

" _Here you go." He said, once I sat down next to him and pressed a small box into my palm. Opening the box, I saw what was his mother's favorite necklace._

" _Aww, Poe, thank you." I said after he helped me put it on._

" _This is my promise to you that I will always be there for you and that we'll never let anything come between us."_

"Yeah, what a promise that was." I spoke softly as I put the necklace and photo into the envelope. "Who are you talking to mommy?" A sleepy voice asked from the small bed on the other side of the room.

"Nothing sweetheart." I said, standing up from my chair, I made my way over to her bed, to where I sat on the edge. "Look, there's a few things mommy has to tell you." Once she sat up, I pulled her onto my lap and continued. "Mommy's going to be leaving tomorrow morning."

Tears started to fall from her doe eyes. "Mommy, if I did something to make you leave, I'm sorry!" She bawled, pressing her face into my shirt.

"No, Shara, you didn't do anything. Grandma Leia gave me a special task; she knows that I'm one of her few good mechanics and she needs me to go to Hoth, where an old base she used back when she was my age before the battle of Endor."

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked, peering up at me. "No, sweetie, I'm mad at your father." That got her full attention. "The thing is, Shara, your father is here, on this very same base. Poe is your father. We both got drunk when he came for a day to visit his father and one thing led to another. I told him that your father died from the Yavin Flu, like my mother did. This was about the time you were one and he came back because he told Grandma Leia about how good a mechanic I am."

"B-but why did he say such mean things to me?"She asked.

"I'm not going to answer for him; but his girlfriend, the nurse, never liked me, nor does she like you." Glancing at my clock, it was time for dinner. "Alright, it's time for dinner, so why don't we wash up and get something to eat?"Nodding, she got off my lap and headed to the refresher. After washing my hands too, we left and headed for the cantina, where arriving, we were greeted by Finn and Rey. After getting our food, I broke the news to them.

"As much as I wish you told us this then, I'm happy for you." Finn spoke after he swallowed.

"I agree with Finn, but given what happened, you should get a new start."She replied.

"I was going to tell Poe, but then that whole thing happened." Looking around for him, I noted he along with a few others weren't there.

" They left this morning; he and a few other members will be gone for a week; reasons not to be disclosed." It was Finn again who said this.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, Shara won't be coming with me, and well, you two are my closest friends-" "We'd be glad to take care of Shara in your absence." Rey finished.

"Another thing I should tell you is that Poe is her father." Both stopped and gave each other a knowing look.

"We could tell, given she has some resemblance to him, that and he acts fatherly towards her." Finn spoke.

"The thing is, he doesn't know that she's his; I kinda lied to him when he came back to Yavin four years ago about who her father was."

"You'll have to tell him eventually." Rey said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get around to it; probably when I get back." We continued to chat even as we left and went to our rooms.

"You'll be there tomorrow morning then when I leave?"I asked once we got to the lift to take us to our respective floors; Shara was fast asleep in my arms, her head on my shoulder.

"No duh. I for one don't want to miss saying goodbye to my best friend." Rey laughed.

" Just checking; I'll let you two and the little one some sleep."

"Wait, what little one?" Finn asked, a bit confused. Rey and I shared a knowing look. She had confided in me a while ago about the new life growing inside of her.

"Nothing, just get some sleep you two." Hugging them once again, they headed into the lift, Finn questioning her about it.


	5. Goodbyes for now

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Putting of sleep for a while longer, I headed for the med-bay to visit someone I hadn't seen in awhile, Shara still asleep on my shoulder.

"Hey sis, quite a lot has gone on since I last visited you. Been almost two years since you were awake. Leia's doing good; Ben on the other hand is still with the First Order. Maybe you could bring him back, you know, if only you were awake. Poe and I, well, we're not friends anymore. It's a long story; one for another day. Well, that'll be when ever I see you again; I'm leaving for Hoth tomorrow morning to help the members over there to get it in it's prime. You should see your niece; she's growing more and more each day and well, she looks a bit like her father." I smiled at my sleeping daughter. "Anyways, goodnight little sister." Standing up from the chair next to her bed, I kissed her forehead, just like mom and dad used to do when we were little.

Sleep came easy that night, so when it came time to wake up, I wasn't tired for once. After showering, I threw my dirty clothes into a small bag and packed it with my other clothes. My outfit consisted of an issued white shirt, black pants, boots, and a heavy jacket, which I had wrapped around my waist. waking Shara up, I got her changed into her clothes and helped her get her things packed so after I left she could go with Finn and Rey. Tucking the envelope in my back pocket, I carried my tool box and possessions in one hand and Shara had her bag on her back. Holding her small hand, we left the room we knew as home for the last three years.

We met up with Rey and Finn in the cantina for breakfast and then to the small passenger carrier that would be taking me and the two other mechanics that I sorta knew to Hoth. Before boarding the aircraft, I hugged them once again and gave Rey the letter to Poe once he got back. Kneeling down to my little girl's height, I pulled her into a bear hug and we both cried.

"You be good for uncle Finn and Aunt Rey until I get back, alright?" I said, pulling back from the hug. "I promise." She sniffled. Going into my standard duffle bag, I pulled out my old music box from when I was her age and placed it in her hands. "Whenever you miss me, just play this, okay? It'll be me singing to you like I always do." Finn and Rey went to stand behind her as I stood up and kissed her forehead. They both nodded as I boarded the carrier. Sitting down and strapping in, I waved goodbye as the door started to close. Too bad I didn't know what was to come later on.


	6. A bad hand has been dealt on Yavin

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

For Poe, it was one bad thing after another. First, his twenty year friendship with Amara and his friendship with her little girl ended; due mostly to his own fault. He was sent, along with a few others and Calliope on Yavin 4 to tend to his small village which was attacked by the First Order. Most buildings were destroyed, including the Belladorands mechanic shop. They only had one hour left on Yavin after doing a bit of rebuilding and tending to the injured. He was broken out of his thoughts when someone sat by him. For a second, he thought it was Amara and none of this First Order/Resistance stuff was happening, but much to his disappointment, it was Calliope.

"There you are." She was a little out of breath. "I wouldn't peg you as the type of guy who sits under trees."

" There's a lot you don't know about me sweetheart." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. "Besides, my mother's buried by this tree.

"She is? So does that mean I'm the first girl who got to meet her?"

"No, not really." He replied, thinking back to when his mother and her mother would get together to talk and while they did, he and Amara (and her little sister) would play rebels and stormtroopers. Since then, they were best friends (Serena wasn't that much interested in being his friend).

"Babe, could you please not think of her or her little brat please? I hate seeing you suffer because of them." She continued on, "It's not going to make things better, okay. So why don't we just have sometime to ourselves when we get back?" Only, it wouldn't happen; on their way back to their aircrafts, a few stormtroopers ambushed them. Not everyone was lucky to escape the beams of the stormtroopers ray guns. Not even Calliope. They found her face first near his X-wing.

They had to dig make-shift graves and buried the bodies. They could only say a few words and grieve silently. Then they had to leave immediately to return to D'Qar. As soon as they landed, Poe was greeted by Finn and Rey, and little Shara, who hid behind Rey's legs. Both who could tell something bad had happened.


	7. Contact lost

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Everyone from the mission, including Finn and Rey, were in the command room while Poe told Leia everything during the debriefing. Afterwards, when everyone had left and another important matter came up that required Leia's attention, Poe headed down to the floor that housed the mechanics and cleaning crew.

"She's gone." Turning, Rey stood there, holding something in her hand.

"Did something happen to her?" He needed to know.

"She left for Hoth the day after you left; we're waiting to hear from the base there that they had arrived." She replied, fiddling with the object in her hands.

"What's that for then?"He asked, nodding at said object.

"It's a letter she wrote to you that she wanted us to give to you." Holding it out to him, he took it from his friend. "Anyways, Finn's calling for me, so I'd better go and see what he wants." With that, she left the pilot to read the letter. Opening the envelope, he pulled the piece of paper out and then saw the necklace he gave her all those years ago and the photo from the sixth week that they were on D'Qar. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Unfolding the paper,he began to read.

Poe,

By the time you're reading this, I'll be on Hoth. I took your advice and well, I'm no longer there. You got your wish, so now you can be happy with Calliope. But one thing I should've told you that day when you came to Yavin was That shara is your daughter;I lied about who and what happened to her father. Please, take care of her if anything ever happens to me; she'll at least have one parent around. Don't believe me if you don't want to, but make amends with her. I have always loved you; ever since I was eighteen; but I kept it from you and the fact shara is our child. But now you have calliope and if she makes you happy, then i'll be happy for you. Don't take anyone for granted; make sure they know how much you care about them. Anyways, old friend, I wish you luck and may the force be with you. Until next time.

Goodbye, Poe Dameron,

Amara Belladorand.

It was then that one of the members came running down the hall towards him.

"C-Commander Dameron- General Organa- there's some bad news." The poor kid was out of breath.

His blood running cold, Poe stuffed everything back into the envelope and stood up quickly and took off back towards the Command Center.

"Poe, we're doing everything we can right now." Rey said as soon as he entered the room.

"Commander Dameron, with me, now." It was Leia this time. Going over to his superior, he sat in the chair across from her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"After you left, Finn received contact from the Base on Hoth; they reported that the passenger aircraft never made it. The last time they received communication was a few hours ago." As soon as she finished, Finn shouted over to her, a familiar little girl fast asleep in his arms, only for her to wake up when he shouted.

"General, we have an incoming message." The lights in the room dimmed as a holographic video appeared.


	8. The girl awakens

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Standing in a room was none other than Kylo Ren and his General and two stormtroopers holding a limp body between them with their head covered. "We were made aware that a few of our TIE fighters had spotted a small aircraft carrier bearing the Resistance logo. They had shot it down and followed suit to where it crash landed. There was all but one survivor, which we have right here," The red headed man said, reaching over to take off the material covering the figures head. Poe knew who it was before the material was taken off. Gasps were heard all throughout the room; the cry from the youngest member causing him to go over and take Shara from Finn and comfort the little girl. He felt sicker than he ever had. She didn't escape the wreck unharmed; cuts and bruises were here and there, all the way from her forehead to her legs.

"Once again, I demand the location of Luke Skywalker; if not, then the girl dies." The screen disappeared as the lights came back on.

"Miss, you surely must come back with me to make sure you are alright."

"Like Hoth I will!" Everyone turned and went into the hall to see what the commotion was. Heading towards them was a younger girl with a determined look on her face, followed by a frantic nurse.

"What is going on out here?" Leia asked, pushing through the crowd, only to stop when she saw the woman,who stopped and turned to the nurse.

"Miss, you are fine, I am no longer needed to care for you."

"Miss, you are fine, I am no longer needed to care for you." The nurse repeated and then turned to leave. When she got closer, Poe spoke up: "Serena, how- when did you wake up?"

"I am a jedi, fyi, so I was able to sense her in distress." She shrugged as if being asleep for four years was nothing. "Speaking of my sister, I was informed of what had occurred prior to her leaving. And don't think I don't know what you called my niece, either. Which, by the way, I'd like to get to know."

"I never meant for that to happen -" "As much as you two catching up, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Leia pointed out.

"We'll continue this later Dameron." As she followed Leia back into the room.

"Serena, Rey here is training to be a Jedi, to." Leia said a while later while they were all eating. "How is Master Luke, by the way?" Said girl asked.

"He is fine; but to know I am not the only one who can use the force is a relief." She laughed.

" I sense you are with child, congratulations."

"Thank you; your sister noticed it too."

"Yes, Amara was always a bit force sensitive; I just hope he doesn't persuade her to join the dark side."

"What exactly happened to you then?" Finn asked.

"I was one of Luke's many students training to become a jedi. It started as a relatively normal day, until he came to me and told me to join him. I knew something bad had happened, but I declined, telling him I was going to stay and continue training. He said I could suffer the same fate as the others. I asked what he meant and he showed me; all of our friends were dead. He killed them all and he, well, I don't exactly remember what else happened, not until my sister told me."

"So you and Kylo were together?" Poe asked.

"We were; I felt him succumbing to the dark side. So that's why I'm going on the recon mission to get my sister and to end the first order."

"Your sister would kill me if you ever got hurt because of her." He replied.

"My sister has no say in what I do. I will save both her and Ben."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Leia asked.

A while later, when everyone else went to their respective rooms, Poe, Serena, and Shara all sat in the hangar; Shara was sitting on her aunt's lap, once again asleep.

"I can tell my sister and my niece care deeply about you." Poe looked up at her.

"She lied to me about who Shara's father was." He replied.

"My sister had her reasons, Poe. She always sacrificed her happiness for others; but for once, the universe let her have her daughter. You can either get to know Shara as your daughter, or go on, pretending you have no relation to this little girl who may have just lost her mother."

"I don't know what to do yet, Serena."

"You're a good man, Dameron and like your father, you will be just like him. My sister named her kid after your late mother; not our mother, but yours." She stood up and readjusted her niece to where her her was on Serena's shoulder. "Anyways, the kid needs some sleep and I have to help Leia with some things." Before she could leave, Poe stood up and walked over to catch up.

"Would it be alright if I were to take her?" Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, she managed to pass the little girl off to her father.

"Take care of her." Was all the smaller blond said before heading out into the night.


	9. Waking up

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

When I came around, I knew I wasn't on Hoth. The aura of the room I was in wasn't a good one. I tried to get up from whatever I was laying on, but was stopped by straps binding my wrists and ankles to the surface. Looking down, I was covered in cuts and bruises; my forehead aching from another cut on it. What exactly had happened? I was cut off from my thoughts when two stormtroopers came in and stood on each side of me, shortly followed by a man wearing all black and wearing a mask.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can tell me where Luke Skywalker is, or I'll force it out of you."

"You're asking the wrong person; I'm just a mechanic." I replied, a bit lightheaded from blood loss.

"You're right; I'll just find out where you base is,which, by the way, your daughter is on." Putting his hand up to my forehead, he started to dig through it. In fear of him finding out where it was, I imagined putting it into a box and locked it with a key. He put his hand down a moment later. "You're force sensitive, now are you? Just like the last girl."

'Was he talking about Rey?' I thought. "My sister was the only force sensitive person in my family; so for me to be is quite surprising. But then again, that means the Jedi order can be brought back." I smirked, only for it to disappear when he put his hand back up once again, going through every memory in my head, stopping with the last time I saw my sister and my little girl.

"How do you know her?!" He yelled, stepping back from me.

"Like I said, she's my sister." I ground out.

"So she survived that day." He replied.

"No shit. Hopefully she won't ever have to see the monster you have become." A fist met my stomach, causing me to bend over and cough some blood up.

"I had no choice; Snokes offer was to hard to resist."

"Yes, you did. You killed innocent people who had no part in his plans; my sister loved you Ben." Another punch.

" Don't bring her into this." His words stopped me from what I was going to say next. Instead, he motioned for the guards to unstrap me. "Take her to Hux; maybe he can get the location out of her."With that, he turned and left, leaving me to the stormtroopers.

When they returned me back to the holding cell, they threw me in like I was a rag doll. No matter what, I would not give in.


	10. The plantaking action

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Four days later...

" And you believe this is going to work?" Leia, who was holding Shara's hand asked Serena.

" It may or may not, but it's worth a shot." She replied, bending down quickly to hug her niece.

"Now, it's just a matter of who will be going with."

" Squad one will consist of myself, Finn, Rey and Dameron. Squad two will be two of his pilots, Snap and Jessika, who will be waiting with a small medical team in a small carrier on Abo Dreth, where, as you said, a small group of stormtroopers are located. There will be other pilots in order to shoot down TIE fighters that may follow us."

"Alright, gather your team and get ready to leave."

"Will do, and I'll bring him home Leia." The girl hugged the older woman.

"Good luck and may the force be with you."

Everyone was standing around the carrier, going over the plan once more.

"Squad one: Rey, Finn, and Poe, you will go find Amara and return back to the the planet. I will go and take care of Kylo, Snoke and the planet. And no matter what happens, do not turn back. You will head back to D'Qar. I have a little something that will indefinitely get rid of the First Order." She patted the bag hanging on her shoulder. " Now let's go."

There were a few TIE fighters, but they were taken care of easily. By the time they got to Abo Dreth, the sun was almost setting. They hid the carrier in a thicket of trees, along with the other X-wings. The troopers were easy to spot and take out. Both she and Rey had their lightsabers; Finn and Poe with laser guns. They boarded the aircraft and headed to the planet, which was conveniently located in the ship's navigation system. The hangar opened for them as soon as they were in sight.

It took a while, but with her and Rey, and the other two males, they managed to clear out most of the troopers. When they got to a split-off in the hall, they wished each other luck and headed their separate ways.


	11. The rescue the escape the downfall

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

They followed Rey as they left the scene of bodies laying down the hall to find Amara.

" She's in the last holding cell; it's just a little farther down." Rey replied, pointing down to the last door. Making his way in front of Rey and Finn, he hurried down to the door, where he blasted the keypad and the door opened. Before he could go in, Finn placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It may be best if either Rey or I go in; it's unclear on how she'll respond to seeing you right now." Nodding his head, Poe stepped back and let his friend go in. "Oh maker, what did they do to you Amara?" He heard Finn as he headed inside the room and brought her limp figure out in his arms. Most of her cuts and bruises were healing, though some were still and angry red color. Someone was going to die and Poe knew exactly who it'd be. He knew Serena was going to take care of Kylo and Snoke, so that left the red headed man from the holographic video.

"Get back to the ship and leave here once you do." He turned to look at both his friends.

"What about you Poe?" Rey asked.

"I have something to take care of. So get going." He gestured for them to go the way they came from earlier, but not before he kissed the unconscious girl's forehead, as if it were him promising her he'd see her again.

" Good luck man." Finn said, as he and Rey left with Amara to return to the ship. Shortly after they left, he made his way back up to find a certain general that would pay.

After splitting off from the others, it didn't take long for Serena to find the so-called Supreme leader Snoke and his pupil. She could still sense Ben after all these years. Sneaking up behind the humanoid alien with her lightsaber on and her head covered with a jedi robe, she was ready to strike when a red lightsaber came out of nowhere. Luckily, she turned and caught it with hers.

"What is your intent with the supreme leader?" His voice was deep due to mask on his face.

"Isn't it obvious, _Ben Solo_ , I'm going to end the First Order." He lifted his lightsaber back and swung at her again. Once again, both clashed together.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, striking at her again. "Because," she said, stepping back and pulling the hood off her head, "I was once your girlfriend. And I am going to bring you home and snuff out the darkness that runs through you."

"I won't have you ruin my plans to end all the remaining Jedis and the resistance." He charged at her, and as she moved, he managed to graze her arm. Grimacing in pain, she readied her lightsaber again.

"Did you forget, Ben, I was always better than you with a lightsaber?" She taunted at him.

"I trained Kylo to be my head knight to end you piteous jedi; once we eliminate Luke Skywalker, we will rule the galaxy." The chair turned to reveal none other than Snoke. "Show me why I chose you, Kylo Ren, to be my successor."

The battle continued between the two; good against evil, light against dark. He managed to get her a few times compared to the two times she got him. Snoke looked on; enjoying the battle as it went on. She knew he cared nothing for his pupil; in fact, she knew that Ben could be replaced at any time by her, Rey, or her sister. Speaking of her sister, she hoped they had gotten her out. He was coming at her again and this time she was ready to end this once and for all. Dodging his swing, she rolled and stood a few feet from him, her lightsaber through an unsuspecting Snoke's heart.

"The light will always win." She growled out, pulling the saber out and watched as the alien slump over in death.

"YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING I EVER WORKED FOR!" Turning, Kylo was storming towards her and his late master, his helmet off and his lightsaber out, aimed for her heart now. Putting her hand out, she knocked the lightsaber out of his hand and froze him in his place. "I still remember everything we were , Ben. Admit it, you knew this was a lost cause ever since the day the Starkiller was destroyed."

"I will end you, Serena. I will end you and all your resistance friends." He tried to break free, but her hold was strong over him. "Try as you might Ben, but somewhere, deep down, the light is still in there; the Ben I knew and still love is down there." Ignoring his protests, she moved back towards him, her hand moving to the side and he hit the floor. Shutting hers off and hooking it back to her belt, she removed the bag from her shoulder and removed a small orb and placed it next to the dead leader. Then, she went over to Ben and placing one arm under each arm, she started dragging him out, stopping every so often to place another orb throughout the compound until she and her unconscious companion reached the hangar.


	12. Death and escape

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Hux had him kneeling on the ground, a ray gun pointed at his forehead and ready to pull the trigger. Closing his eyes and waiting for the cold kiss of death, his thoughts drifted to his childhood friend who was possibly fighting for her life and the little girl back home who would end up with no parents. To bad he wouldn't make it to see them once more. But it never came. Wondering what had happened, he peeled one eyelid open, and then the other when he saw His staring down at his stomach area where a green light was sticking through it and the girl who stood with a lightsaber that gave off the said color light. Pulling it out, both watched as the red head fell to the ground.

"That was for my sister, asshole!" She glared at the corpse. Then looking at him, she sighed. " Amara was right, you do always seem to get yourself into life-or-death situations." She said, shutting off her saber and holding a hand out for him to take.

"What else did she tell you?" He asked, looking down at the younger girl.

"That's none of your business; now help me get this one on a fighter so we can finally leave this dreadful base." Walking over to the figure lying on the ground, she grabbed his ankles, waiting for him to help.

"He should be killed too for what he's done to everyone."Poe growled when he saw the unconscious man.

"Look, I get it, he really isn't anyone's favorite right now, but I promised his mother I'd bring him home. Not to mention, I will take full responsibility of him when we get back and I am going to do my damned hardest to bring back the light in him because I sensed it in him. Snoke never finished with getting Ben to the dark side completely." Ignoring the look he was giving her, she continued. " Poe, we rescued my sister because after all these years, I always knew you had something for her. So I'm doing the same thing because I will always love Ben Solo. Now help me, because this place will blow in five minutes.

Groaning in defeat, he grabbed the other man by his arms and helped Serena get Kylo into a TIE fighter.

"You know how to fly one of these?" She asked once she got back on after leaving a few more of the self-explosive orbs on the fuel tanks used to refuel the fighters.

"I'm the best damn pilot in the resistance, sweetheart; besides, I've flown one of these before. "

When they landed on D'Qar, he headed straight for the medical bay where he was met by Finn and Rey standing outside the room she was being recovering in, tears in both of their eyes.

"What happened?"He asked, trying to see into the room, only getting a glimpse of the white blanket covering her legs.

"T-they lost her twice during the operation." Finn pulled his girlfriend into a hug and placed a comforting hand on the back of her head.

"She's doing fine now," Finn said, "But you should get your injuries taken care of; she never liked seeing you injured. Anyways, I think I should get Rey to bed," he whispered over said girls head, "since she's going to be the mother of my child." He smiled.

"Congrats man; I'll see you tomorrow then." Patting his friend on the back, he made his way into the room, where there was hardly anything except for the bed she was lying on and a chair on either side for visitors to sit on and a lamp on the small nightstand. He opted for the chair on the right and once he sat, he grabbed her hand. She had various sized bandages covering the wounds she had received from the crash and from the First Order. Not to mention the emotional trauma she must have gone through.


	13. Celebration

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Waking up, I panicked for a second, thinking once again I was still locked in that tiny holding cell, wondering if death would finally come for me. But something told me I was back home on D'Qar and far from harm. The room I was in was semi- lit by a small lamp and a blanket was pulled up to my shoulders, a smaller figure cuddled up next to my side.. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but when I saw who it was, I couldn't help but let a sob of relief out, causing the person who was reading to look up

"It's good to see you awake, sister." She said, putting her book down beside the lamp.

" I can say the same for you, Serena. So how long was I out for?" She could tell my throat was dry, because she handed me a glass of ice water and then proceeded to answer me.

" About three months, at the most. You're lucky to be alive;they lost you twice on the table."

"The force surely must have been with me."I chuckled a little, only to stop when my stomach started to hurt.

"About that; you had some minimal internal bleeding."

"Well, at least I'm not dead."I smiled. "So what exactly happened?" I asked, looking at her.

"We had a rescue squad consisting of myself, your friends Rey, Finn and Poe. Long story short, we went in got you out. well those three did. I went to take care of their supreme leader, two of the knights and I sorta brought Ben back. And then I blew up their base."

"Woah, Poe came to my rescue?" This caused me to sit up against my pillows, jolting the person next to me to wake up. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me." I replied. With the help of Serena, we managed to get Shara in a comfortable position on my lap. Once she was okay, Serena sat back down.

"Yeah, he was really pissed." She replied.

"Like for real?He seriously came?"

"Yeah, I did." Speak of the handsome devil. I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone; I've got a little monkey that Grandma Leia would like to see." Standing up, she came over and picked Shara up, who laughed at her aunt' antics and then before she left, stopped beside him. "Hurt my sister or my niece again and you won't be able to procreate; again." And then she and Shara were gone.

"Look Poe, I just wanted to say thanks, for you, know, coming for me. I appreciate it, given the thing that happened that night."

" Amara, I was an asshole that night and I won't use being drunk as an excuse for my behavior. And you, or Shara don't have to forgive me, but when I heard and saw what happened to you, I decided that I couldn't lose another person in my life." He had pulled the chair Serena was occupying moments ago and sat in it, grabbing my hand and holding it. "When we got to you, I thought you were already gone;that the universe decided to punish me for my actions towards you."

"It takes more than that to get rid of me; you should know that." I replied, squeezing his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. He did something that surprised me; he brought our joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

The next day I was released from the med bay and as soon as I was, Rey, Serena, and Shara had dragged me off to my old room, where there were four dresses, make-up covering the desk, and a curling iron ready to be plugged in.

We all had simple dresses; Rey's was a maroon color, Serena's was an emerald color, mine was a navy blue, and Shara's was orange; she always gushed at the color due to a certain droid. Our hair was done with simple curls and the two other older women and I had light makeup on. "So why exactly did we get dressed up for?" I asked as we made our way up to the hangar; Shara skipping ahead of us, turning back to look at us every so-often, urging us to go faster.

"You know, she's just like you when you were her age. I remember when mom would tell me when you were at the shop."

"Like they say, like mother, like daughter." Going up behind my daughter, I picked her up, causing her to squeal.

"You'll see." Serena said as we got closer. Music could be heard, along with laughter and many different conversations. Finn was the first to greet us at the door.

"Ladies, don't you look nice." He said, wrapping an arm around Rey's waist and planting a kiss on her temple. I gave him a small smile and scanned the decorated hangar for a certain Commander.

"He's actually outside by his X-wing." Finn said, nodding in the direction behind me. "Thanks; you guys go and enjoy the party." I replied. "I'll take Shara for you for a bit." My sister said, knowing that I would go. Handing my daughter off to her aunt, I turned and headed to where Poe was.

"You clean up nice Dameron." I called out when I was near him. Looking up from his boots, he smiled once he saw that it was me.

"You look nice too." He said once I was standing in front of him.

"Ah, thank you." I replied, looking at my shoes. "

"There's no reason why you should be nervous,you've known me all your life." Putting a hand under my chin, he lifted it up so I was now looking in those eyes that made every woman on the base go weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry;I-I need to go." Stepping back, his arm fell back to his side and I turned, wondering why I had to go, only for a had to grab my wrist and pull me back into his chest.

"Don't go." He whispered into my ear, turning me around and crashed his lips onto mine. Letting go of my wrist, he put both hands on my waist and pulled me even closer to where I could feel the bulge in his pants growing. My hands automatically moved to his hair, grabbing as much as I could. Once we broke away for air, he placed his forehead on mine and kept his hands where they were.

"I've always dreamt of this since forever." I whispered, my hands now on his shoulders.

"We should've done this years ago, sweetheart." His voice was husky.

"We actually did." I pointed out with a small laugh.

"Hey, love birds," turning our heads, we saw Serena and Shara, the latter making a disgusted face , "The Generals about to make a speech."

"Yeah, we'll be there." Poe called back. Once the two left, he looked down at me.

"We should probably go." I said, removing my hands from his shoulders.

He said nothing as he removed his hands from my waist, only to then grab one of my hands and we headed back to the hangar.


	14. Welcome back Ben

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

Watching as her sister went to the pilot, Serena, who carried Shara, followed Finn and Rey into the room, a small band playing an old song from Yavin that her parents would once play when she and Amara were little. The thought almost made her cry. A lot had happened in the last two months. Her old master Luke came to help with reconditioning Ben back to the light side, though it'd take more to get him fully free. They also had to keep him tied down in order to prevent him from killing Luke. He was doing better now; thanks to the little bit of light that was still there inside of him. The surprising thing that everyone found out was that Rey was Luke's daughter. That would be a story for another day.

"Serena, would you mind going to check on Ben? He's supposed to make an appearance, but he went off somewhere." Leia asked her once the quad stopped in front of her.

"Of course; would you mind watching Shara in the meantime?'

"No, it's quite alright." Setting her niece down, Serena told her to be good for the adults and left to find Ben.

It didn't take long to find the recent Knight of Ren. He stood way back in the storage area of the hangar.

"Your mother's been looking for you Ben." she said, a few feet behind him.

"Serena." He replied. "I would rather not show my face in front of these rebels."

"Oh yes you will." She strode up to him, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him to face her. "You listen to me Ben Solo and you listen good." Once he looked at her, she continued, "I could've killed you or left you to die, but did I? No. Because I swore to myself and your mother that I'd bring you back. Now that you're here, you are under my watch and my protection." She now stood toe to toe, chest to chest, and forehead to forehead with him.

"You were always a determined person; wouldn't go down without a fight. There's a lot I loved about you; that's why I tried getting rid of you so I had nothing that would bring me back to the light side." He put one hand behind her neck. "But you were always there, almost making me lose my sanity." With that, he angled her head and kissed her with the same passion before all this had ever happened; when they became a couple during their training days. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed in bliss.

"Maker I missed that." She grinned once they broke apart.

"There you two are." Stepping away from each other, Leia stood there, a smirk on her face and Shara curiously glancing up at Ben. "Ben, you about ready?"

"Yes mother." He replied, going over and standing by her side.

"Serena, could you get your sister and Commander Dameron?"

"Y-yeah. Shara, why don't you come with me to get your parents?" The little girl nodded, letting go of Leia's hand and scurrying over to take her aunt's hand. Giving her a look that he'd see her later as she passed by, she couldn't help but to blush. When they neared her sister, she could see her making out with Poe. "Hey love birds, the General's about to make a speech."

"Yeah, we'll be there." Poe called back. Nodding at him, she and Shara turned to head back.

The whole group stood a little to the side. Poe had one arm around her sister and was holding Shara in the other, while Finn and Rey stood to the other side of her, Finn, like Poe, had a arm around Rey's shoulders. Everyone watched as General Organa walked to the front, Ben following her.

"The reason why we're having this is to celebrate our victory for defeating the First Order. If it weren't for a chain of events, we more than likely wouldn't be here celebrating this. Many know that my son, Ben, was Kylo Ren. I do not atone for the things he has done in the past, but I hope for the good man he will be in the future. My brother Luke has come back too; as one of his pupils, Serena Belladorand. Both have been working to bring my son back to us. If only his father could be here to see his transformation. I'd like to say welcome back, Ben." She turned to hug him as the crowd clapped.


	15. Epilogue- Six years later

A/N: Star Wars, it's characters and locations are owned by Lucas and Disney. Amara, Serena, the kids (excluding the names Shara, Han, and Obi) Malik and Delena are names I came up with.

It's been six years since everyone had gone their separate ways after D'Qar. I, my daughter, along with Rey and her son Obi, Serena, Ben, their twins Han and Delena, left to go to Yavin 4. As for Finn, Leia, and Poe, and a few other pilots and diplomats went to different planets that were untouched by the first order to create a better Republic. Poe, Finn, and Leia would come whenever they could get the chance; getting a chance to be with their families. Shara was eleven and like her father, wanted to become a pilot, her little brother wanted to be a mechanic like me when he got older. Finn and Rey's son was seven and was training as a padawan under his mother and Luke, who would come to visit when Leia would. As for my sister and her husband, they lived a bit outside of town with their two kids who were four.

"Thought we'd stop by for a bit." Walking out from the kitchen, I saw Rey, Serena, and their kids all standing in the small living room of my house.

"It's fine; Shara, Malik, and I could use the company anyways." I smiled as I went and hugged them. "Shara, Malik, why don't you get some of your toys so you and your cousins can play out here while me and your aunts talk?" I asked my two children after I let go of Serena.

"Yes mommy." Shara replied as she grabbed her brothers hand and went off down the hall to their rooms. Once they came back, us three women sat on the couch and the kids all formed a small circle and were playing with the toys.

"So, any news from the guys?" Serena asked.

"Not since last week; last Poe told me was that they were on Jakku." I replied.

"Which is quite funny because that's where you and Finn met." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes but smiled at the memory. "Where's Ben by the way?"

"He'll be by later; he's in the village running some errands right now." Serena replied.

A few hours later, after Ben joined us, we had just finished the dishes from dinner and were all sitting in the backyard, enjoying the breeze from the oncoming storm. Ben, Serena and the twins had left due to it being the twins bedtime; leaving Rey, her son, me and my two kids to enjoy the rest of our evening.

"Of course we'd find you out here."

"You've known me for how long ?" I stood and turned to face him; Finn walking over to Rey along with a boy around Shara's age.

"You should know Mrs. Dameron." He smiled.

"Daddy!" Both Shara and Malik got up and ran to greet their father. Kneeling on the grass, he held his arms open and wrapped one arm around each kid when they reached him.

"You two sure have grown." He replied, earning giggles.

Once they broke away from him, he stood and smiled at me, I smiled back.

The boy Finn and Poe had brought back had been dropped off by his family. He was dark like Finn and with having gone through the same thing Rey had when she was his age; they took him in with no questions asked. Obi was excited to have an older brother.

After Finn and his family left and having put Shara and Malik to bed, I went back out to the backyard where Poe sat on one of the porch stairs. Watching the trees sway in the winds of the storm, which was above us know. Sitting beside him, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So, how long will you be staying?" I asked after a few minutes.

"The rest of my life." He turned and gave me that dazzling smile everyone loved. "I'm all yours sweetheart."

"That's what I wanted to hear; the kids will be happy." I returned his smile. "Especially Shara, she wants to be a pilot like you and her grandmother." Kissing the side of my head, he exhaled.

"It's good to be home again."


End file.
